Tamato Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. Makes a Pokémon friendly but lowers base Speed. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Speed stat. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Speed stat. |d5=Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Speed stat. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base Speed. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base Speed. |effect=Makes a Pokémon more friendly, but lowers Speed EVs. , Gen. IV+ |nameor= |basis= , Tomato |type=Psychic |power= |scoop1=5 |stick1=2 |scoop2=4 |stick2=1 |scoop3=2 |stick3=5 |treeimage=Tamato_tree.gif |grow3=24 |grow4=32 |spicy=+1 |dry=+1 |sour=-2 |spicytag=yes |drytag=yes |spicy4=20 |dry4=10 }} A Tamato Berry (Japanese: マトマのみ Matoma Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations . | RSE2=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | DPPt1=Growing on and on when the first arrives there. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning above 3500 points at Pal Park. | DPPt4=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 1000+ steps. | Walk2=Always held by level 5 ; rarely found in after 5000+ steps. | HGSS1=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| B2W22=Black Tower/White Treehollow Area 10 reward| DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1= of and . | ORAS1=Growing on when the player first arrives there. | ORAS2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master on . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS4=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 3 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | SM2=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM2=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | }} Growth and Harvest Generation III A Tamato Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. A Tamato tree will yield 2-4 Berries. Generation IV A Tamato Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 32 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Tamato tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Tamato Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Tamato tree will yield 1-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 0.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1.5, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Tamato Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Tamato tree will yield 5-14 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, a Tamato Berry will contribute 300 units of powder. Poffin cooking At 100% performance, a Tamato Berry will produce a Level 13 (maybe higher) Spicy-Dry Poffin when cooking alone. Used on a Pokémon This Berry increases a Pokémon's friendship by and lowers its Speed EVs by ten points (but not below 0). It can only be used outside of battle, and only has this effect in and later games. In Generation IV only, this Berry reduces the EV to 100 if it was above 100 when used. Artwork Models In the anime Tamato Berries served a comical purpose in The Lotad Lowdown and Berry, Berry Interesting, where several characters, including and , would come across one and try to eat it, only to be overwhelmed by its extreme spiciness, which resulted in swollen lips for a while. In Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry, Tamato Berries were seen among the many other Berries sold at the Berry Market. In Shocks and Bonds, mentioned that an named , who battled Ash in the Ever Grande Conference, likes Tamato Berries in her . In Cooking Up a Sweet Story!, some Tamato Berries were seen in Abigail's Berry basket. was seen growing some Tamato Berries in her garden in Three Sides to Every Story!, among with several other kinds of Berries. In Double-Time Battle Training!, Candice stated that a treat called the "Snowpoint Tamato Berry Ice Cream Bar" had cold ice cream outside and spicy Tamato Berry jelly on the inside. accidentally ate the bar whole, while based her Flame Ice combination on it. A Tamato Berry plant appeared in PK23. showed , , and the plant during their search for a Rinka Berry, certain that it was a Rinka plant. When they told Piplup it was the wrong plant, Piplup stubbornly ate a Tamato Berry on it, only to find that it was too spicy. and , who were following Meloetta, found the Berries and decided to eat them, only to be overwhelmed by its spiciness as well. Several Tamato Berries were seen at Sherman's salon in Grooming Furfrou!. A picture of a Tamato Berry appeared in a newspaper that Jessie was using to hide from Ash and his friends in To Find a Fairy Flower!. Tamato Berries were seen among the Berries Ash gave to his Pokémon as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Jessie used Tamato Berries as a part of her Dendemille Town performance. In Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, replaced a donut it took with a Tamato Berry. It was then blindly picked up and tasted by , who was immediately overwhelmed by the Berry's extremely spicy taste. Tamato Berries were seen among the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. In First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, a Tamato Berry was seen among the Berries Anela offered to . Tamato Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Tamato Berries appeared in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, when was on her first hunt for treasure on Akala Island. Multiple Tamato Berries, among many other Berries, appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where Ash and Pikachu found them inside a hollowed-out stump in Lush Jungle while looking for a Miracle Seed to be used as a dish ingredient. In Acting True to Form!, an shoved a Tamato Berry into Team Rocket's Meowth's mouth to shut him up, immediately overwhelming him with its spiciness and causing him to wind up with swollen lips for a moment. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II, used the Tamato Berry juice she had put on her gloves to temporarily blind . In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Tamato Berry was seen among the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera. In Grumpy Gliscor, a Tamato Berry was one of the Berries that Lax threw at a wild attacking S.S. Sinnoh in order to disctract it. In Lucky Lucario II, Tamato Berries was seen amongst the Berries that used while making food for himself, , and Riley while training at Iron Island. A Tamato Berry appeared in Fussing and Fighting as a part of Professor Juniper's dinner. In PASM11, multiple Tamato Berries appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by a group of Pokémon at Lush Jungle while helping in her search for a special Mirage Berry. Trivia * The Tamato Berry is the only one of the EV-reducing Berries that did not have the same growth time or Berry yield as the rest in Generation III, and the only Berry of its flavor group that does not have the same growth time as the rest in Generation IV. Names Category:Friendship-raising Berries de:Tamotbeere es:Baya Tamate fr:Baie Tamato it:Baccamodoro ja:マトマのみ zh:茄番果（道具）